Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bulldozer.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, power from an engine is transmitted through a transmission to left and right drive wheels, and left and right crawlers are driven by the drive wheels in a bulldozer. This type of bulldozer is provided with a steering clutch and a steering brake in correspondence with the respective left and right drive wheels. Turning of the bulldozer is conducted by controlling the left and right steering clutches and steering brakes with hydraulic pressure (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent No. 2010-143259).
In Japanese Laid-open Patent No. 2010-143259, lubricating oil is supplied from a hydraulic pump to the steering clutch through a clutch lubricating oil supply path, and lubricating oil is supplied from the hydraulic pump to the steering brake through a brake lubricating oil supply path. The lubricating oil that has passed through the steering clutch and the lubricating oil that has passed through the steering brake is recovered in a lubricating oil tank.